


Gachapon Luck

by RushingHeadlong



Series: October Drabbles [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Every time Queen is in Japan, Brian gravitates towards the colorful vending machines and their array of little trinkets. John doesn’t share his boyfriend’s obsession with the gachapon but he humors him anyway.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: October Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Gachapon Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Gachapon Luck” + Breaky. Just a short bit of fluff, nothing more to it than that!

The moment they step off the train, Brian makes a beeline for the row of machines. He stands head and shoulders above most of the crowd of Japanese commuters and it’s easy for John to see where he is even as he sighs and says to the others, “We’ll meet you back at the hotel, yeah?”

“Tell Brian to bring something back for me!” Roger says, though John just knows he’s saying that to be a bit of a nuisance. Whatever they bring back for him will be judged harshly and either thrown directly in a bin, or else relegated to a place of honor on top of their stacks of flight cases until it falls down against the wall and gets left behind when they leave.

Freddie, though, just waves them off and John starts weaving his way through the crowd, trailed by their ever-present gaggle of translators and body guards.

John doesn’t quite share Brian’s enthusiastic love of the gachapon machines and privately he thinks they’re a bit of a waste of money, but there’s still something endearing about Brian’s excitement as he cracks open the capsules to find out what little trinket he got this time. And by the time John reaches Brian at the station’s “Gachapon Street” the guitarist already has a pocketful of the small capsules, and is just putting a few more 100-yen coins into another machine.

“What do you have so far?” John asks as Brian turns the crank and the gachapon drops a small capsule.

“Dunno yet. I was going to wait to open everything until we got back to the hotel,” Brian says as he grabs the new capsule and hands it to John. “Hold this for me, please?”

John takes the gachapon capsule and watches Brian with a fond, if slightly exasperated smile, as he surveys the machines with a critical eye. “Which ones have you already tried?” he asks

“Mostly just the animal ones,” Brian admits, and John laughs at the predictable answer. “Though I did vary the machines. One had these little statues, and another had those foam stress-relief toys, and the other one had keychains…” He taps one finger on his lips as he peers down to get a better look at the pictures on the front of one of the gachapon machines. “I just don’t know which one to try next.”

“Roger wants you to get him something,” John tells him. “If that influences your choice at allt.”

Brian straightens up quickly, grinning widely. “It does, actually, yeah.”

He moves over to a gachapon that based on the photos on the front, contains food-themed keychains. John laughs again as Brian goes through the process of getting another capsule, which he hands off to John again to hold onto. “There. We’ll let him open that one himself, yeah?”

“He’s going to kill you, you know,” John says as he leans slightly into Brian’s side. He wants to go back to the hotel so he can properly cuddle with his boyfriend and he adds, “Come on, pick one more and then we’ve got to get going.”

“Why don’t you pick the last one?” Brian suggests.

John doesn’t really care about any of the available options but he dutifully looks over the row of machines anyway, just to make Brian happy. He’s just about to pick another animal-themed one, so at least Brian will enjoy whatever they get, when he sees a gachapon at the end of the row that has little instrument figurines in it - including a small, red guitar.

“That one,” he says, pointing to it.

Brian grins at him and hands John a few coins so he doesn’t have to go digging through his pockets for the correct change. “Good choice. Though, if we get a drumset and don’t give it to Rog I think he’s going to throw a fit…”

“We aren’t getting the drumset,” John says firmly as he inserts the coins and starts turning the crank. “We’re going to get that guitar.”

“It’s all the luck of the draw, Deacy. You could end up with a harp or something instead,” Brian says with a laugh.

John grabs the capsule. Whatever is inside is wrapped in a layer of plastic but it’s definitely red and John doesn’t want to wait to get back to the hotel to see what it is, because for the first time he finds himself actually invested in finding out which little trinket is now his. He hands the other capsules off to Brian, who nearly fumbles them before somehow managing to shove them in his pockets with the ones he got earlier, as John tears the tape away from the edge and opens the small case. He carefully pulls the plastic away, and the tiny guitar falls out in his hand.

He holds it up to Brian, grinning widely and feeling inordinately pleased with himself. “Not quite a Red Special but it’ll do, yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Brian says, beaming at him - and if they weren’t in public, John knows that Brian would be kissing him right now. “C’mon then, let’s get back to the hotel and we’ll see how lucky I got with mine.”

“Let’s get back to the hotel and see how _lucky_ we can get together,” John murmurs, low enough that their translators won’t hear.

Brian laughs and his grin turns just a little bit more wicked at John’s suggestion. “Yeah, you know what, I think I like your idea better,” he says, and he lets John lead the way out of the station.


End file.
